


A Heavy Heart to Carry

by KaliTracer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, but with added angst, idk wtf i'm doing with my life anymore, okay so really more angst and timers, sort of a rewrite of the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timer has been running since Eggsy turned 18 and now he's surrounded by police and it's counting down minutes. He can't believe this is where he'll find his soulmate. </p><p>Of course, his soulmate turns out nothing like he'd hoped or dreamed, but just maybe he's even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Heart to Carry

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I'm such Hartwin trash *sobs*

He was not going to find his soulmate in a police station. There was no fucking way Gary “Eggsy” Unwin would allow himself to find his fucking soulmate in a police station. No matter what he told himself, the timer on his wrist was steadily counting down.

Two minutes and counting. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. When he had turned 18 and the timer had started counting down he felt almost relieved that he would have ten more years before he would have to meet his soulmate. A lot of folks found theirs after a year or two others would wait decades. He did like thinking that he soulmate was all ready 18 at least and waiting for him.  
It made him think that someone out there would be eventually happy to see him.

But not here, he prayed. Not at a fucking police station, where he’s surrounded by cops and D.I.s and D.S.s. People are fetching coffee and tea and there are criminals-which oh fuck would that be worse to be stuck to some low-life like Dean for the rest of his life. Eggsy wanted to cry.

His soulmate was supposed to be better than this, be a chance at a better life. The timer on his mum’s had been set at that single zero-the sign of a timer without a match- for a long time and it hurt her whenever she caught sight of Dean’s that was still counting down and would for twenty more years. Eggsy would rather it turn zero right now than to have to face a soulmate that would take one look at him and know he wasn’t worth keeping.

Shaking he signed the papers to go free. He wasn’t sure why he had finally called that number on the back of the medal, only he hadn’t realized that it would be the catalyst to his timer going haywire and shaving off five years in half a second. He was supposed to have time to get himself better. Eggsy was going to make something of himself before he met his soulmate. He wanted to give them things, he wanted to show and prove that he wasn’t the worthless scum Dean seemed to think he was.

With every step, Eggsy felt a lump rise in his throat and his stomach churned. He could barely look where he was going as he stepped out of the precinct. Glancing around he didn’t see anyone, and he took a few more steps out. He hovered there are made sure he didn’t see anyone. The timer still read 00:00:00:03 but had paused there as he was stalling.

Over to the left, he saw a cop heading towards him and Eggsy panicked, he darted down the steps to the right, only making it three steps before-

“Eggsy,” a smooth voice called out behind him. He turned on instinct because he hadn’t known someone was standing around that corner. As he turns, his timer starts beeping, almost insistently and he can hear the responding beeps coming from the man’s. The _posh gentleman’s_ wrist.

“Who’re you?” Eggsy asks, surprised that he can speak at all.

“The man who got you released,” he glances down at his wrist and then over at Eggsy’s before straightening. “And you’re soulmate it appears.” He looks almost curious about the occurrence not the look of joy and love Eggsy had always been hoping for.

“That’s not an answer,” Eggsy returns, and his heart falls. Of course fate would stick him with someone who will never give a shite about him. He wants to rip the damn timer from his wrist.

“Apologies,” the man says and steps down, smooth and graceful. “Harry Hart.”

He extends a hand out and Eggsy wants to decline, to run but he can’t help but want to feel that skin. So he takes the offered hand. Lights spark behind his eyes and a fission of pleasure shoots down his spine before burning through every nerve with a fierce knowing that this man is _his_. Finally something is as it should be, he thinks. 

When Eggsy opens his eyes, not realizing he had shut them. Harry Hart smiles, tightly, almost like it had been painful for him to feel those things and Eggsy pulls back his hand in fear of causing his soulmate anymore pain.

“Perhaps we should go somewhere to talk,” Harry suggests, gripping his umbrella with both hands. Eggsy nods and follows along, knowing in his gut that he probably would have been better off surrounded by the cops.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF.net
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
